My Keeper
by BabyLamb
Summary: Bella is a 16-year-old girl.Her father,Charlie, owns money to the head drug-dealer.He is broke so he ends up selling Bella to James.James rapes her and treats her like a slave.Then Edward comes to the rescue.WARNING:Language/Rape/Sex scenes/Abuse.Only18
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters in my story. **

A/N: So this is my first fan fiction! I hope you like it! :) I'm not very good... so please just give it a try. Please Review! It would mean so much to me! Hate or rate, any is welcome! Just message me if you have any queries.

Summary: I never thought I would find it, but I did. It changed my life. I was 16 when my father sold me. I was 16 when I lost my virginity. I was 16 when I got pregnant. I was only 16. Although I was 17 when I found my other half. My soul. My Keeper. My Edward. Bella's dad is a drug dealer and she is sold to James. Edward rescues her, although can he give her, love? WARNING: Language/Rape/Sex scenes/Abuse. Only 18+

Full Summary: Bella is a 16-year-old girl who has lost her soul. Her father, Charlie, owns money to the head drug-dealer. He is broke so he ends up selling Bella to James. James rapes her and treats her like a slave. Edward rescues her, but is she able to heal.

_Characters:_

_Isabella Swan (Bella): 16-Human_

_Edward Cullen: 17-Vampire (Vegetarian)_

_Charlie: 34-Human_

_James: 26- Vampire (Blood Sucker) _

**Prologue **

'Its funny how things change so suddenly. From horror, to hurt to love.

I was once unwanted, unloved, un-thought of, until my soul found me.

People say that everyone has a soul, but I lost mine. Someone was keeping it for me. Keeping it safe. If only I found that someone earlier.

Im so lucky to have my soul back. And the keeper. The keeper of my heart. The keeper of my soul.

His name is Edward.

And this is my story.'

**A/N: My prologue! Hope you all like it! Please read on! XX **

**Love you all.**

**Baby Lamb**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters in my story. **

**A/N: I just can't explain how much I love Breaking Dawn! I cry every time I see it! Anyway this is the start of the story! I really hope you all like it! Please review! It would make me sooo happy! Gah! Wish me luck :'( love ya all**

Chapter 1:

**_ Bellas POV_**

Oh no! What have I done this time! I could hear the footsteps, as they echoed up the stairs. One by one, each step giving me the shakes. I crawled out from under the thin layer of my jumper; which I was used as a blanket, fear coursing through me .I ran to the other side of the room, knowing what he was going to say. I crawled under the only thing I had. It was a box that was filled with makeup which I used to cover up the scars from Charlie. It basically covered my body since I was so tiny. Thats what happens when you're a bad daughter. **(A/N Sorry. Bella thinks she's bad because Charlie has made it a permanent thought in her brain)**

'FUCK THIS SHIT!' Charlie yelled outside my door. Shit. Oh my god! Why didn't I remember! I wouldn't have to gone though this again! 'How many times do I have to tell you!' Bang! The door flung open. Shit. He stomped over near me. The pillow was ripped out of my arms. He was so close I could hear his chest pumping. He roughly grabbed my sore arm that he cut yesterday. It was just starting to heal. 'Ouch!' I yelled as the wound tore open. The blood started flowing out like paint. He pressed down harder. The smell over powered me. 'Slut, Sit the fuck up! I told you not to speak or make any noise. You worthless piece of shit! Now get your lazy ass up before we have a repeat of last night!' He spoke with such hatred that it killed me more, knowing that I could never be loved.

He pulled me up as the blood dripped all over my clothes. The only clothes I had. A singlet and a pair of his old trackies. Think. Bella. Just think of something else, not the blood. I breathed heavily out and in of my mouth, as I knew if I smelled the blood I would pass out. He dragged me down the broken wooden stairs and threw me to the even glancing at me he walked over to the kitchen. He sat down in the kitchen chair as he said, 'Get up you lazy whore. Make me my breakfast and then get out of here. You know the rules.' I hobbled over to the kitchen and quickly got the eggs out of the fridge. The rules. Of course I know the rules. As if I wouldn't. I've lived with him my whole life. Rule 1: If I ever told anyone, he would kill me. Rule 2: No socializing. Rule 3: Never talk back to him or anyone of respect. I once broke a rule. Never going to happen again.

Get the pan. Turn on the stove. Oil. Tomato. Lettuce. Always the same. Get him some beer while it's cooking. Turn the pan off. Set them nicely. Give it to him and of course then course his line, ' what a shit ass job. Remember you're worthless. No one wants you, you better be up early tomorrow or you don't wanna know what's gonna happen. Remember, dinner as soon as I get home.' He threatened. I wish he was wrong and that he didn't know what he was talking about. I wish I was a better daughter. But his right and he always will be. I'm worthless and nobody wants me. I bow down to him before I walked upstairs to go heal my scars. I walked into the bathroom. The only light room in the house. There were two windows that let in so much light it hurt. When i looked at my reflection I didn't see myself.I saw a bruised, thin, ugly, plain girl. I wish i looked different. With a sigh I opened up the cabinet and got the disinfectant out along with some cotton buds. I turned the didn't child lock. I pushed down harder. Still didn't open. I tried harder and my cut tore open again. I quickly wiped the new blood away and soaked the cut in stung like a bitch. I looked further up my arm and I could see the scars from 'that day'. I shuddered thinking about it. I put them away and went into my room as quietly as I could not to disturb Charlie as he ate, although as quickly as I could for him not to catch me still home. I got my box and went back to the bathroom.I grabbed the concealer and put a thick layer over my pale face to make me look bruise-less and have a nice tan. I put on dark eye-shadow around my eyes so that they didn't notice my dark bags and just took it as make-up.I pulled put the foundation and rubbed it over the scar. Shit it was still really noticeable. I couldn't use make up to cover it. I put the box away. Hmmm what should I do. I put on my thin jumper I used for my blanket to over the cut. I had to be careful though, that was my last piece of clothing left.

I tip-toed downstairs and went to get my bag.I looked at the , 7:50 already. Only have 40 minutes to get to school. I put on my shoes. They are falling apart. Tape just keeping them together. I rushed outside with my school bag and prayed that I would get there in time before Tanya came.

I feel like I'm missing something.

_**Edward Pov:**_

'Esme' I whined. Why does she do this to me! Gah I love her but, gah, everyday! Really!

'Yes Edward! Pleaseeeeeee, pretty pleasssse! It would be good to have some lady friends! I don't mean anything serious, just try. And you know that Tanya goes there! You two would be perfect together! Edward don't give me that face. You know I love you. Now go get Alice and have an amazing first day!' Esme said handing me my 'lunch'. Gah! I love her too much for her own good! -Edward, agree with your mother, and make her happy. Trust me you will be doing me a favor for later tonight**! (A/N you know what I mean ;) )** Please Edward, I will save you the mountain lion on Friday! - Ahh Carlisle ... he knows how much I love mountain lions!

'Ok Esme! If it makes you happy! Although you know I'm not going to befriend Tanya. She's stuck-up and not my type. Also Carlisle wanted me to tell you that were going hunting on Friday! I will see you later tonight mum.' I said. Mountain lions are the best. Last time I was late and Carlisle got in before me. Mmmmmmm... mountain lion.

'Edward! Please dont make me listen to Clair De Lune again. Ive got my own music set! And dont think about getting you CD's , ive already hid them.' Alice said loud enough for me to hear from her course she had already thourght about that. Darn her. I grumbled back in response.

'Have fun you two.' Esme said to Alice and I as we walked out side the door. I walked vampire speed to open Alice's door, then I hopped inside to the drivers seat and we speed away to the hellhole called , I have to listen to horny teenagers thoughts for a whole 6 hours.

_**Alice's POV:**_

I miss JazzyPoo. Stupid Emmett wanted him to ride with them! Haha poor Jazz, having to deal with Rosalie's emotions. Gah. - - What, why cant i see anything? Hmm this is strange. This only happens with the mutts. Edward do you know what's happening?Maybe it's just my emotions?

OH MY GOD! Were going to school, YAY! New friends! I hope that we sty here for longer! Carlisle is always making us move .

'Gosh Alice, calm down. We've been to school plenty of times. Seriously calm your emotions before I get Jasper to; or JazzyPoo as you call him. That's probably what's stuffing up your visions. Erg, here we go again.' Edward said back. I hate how you can hear my thoughts Edward.

We pulled up into the school parking lot. It was full of pedo vans and shit.I mean seriously, why do these people drive these things! Im so glad that Carlisle's a doctor, if he wasn't i would be money deprived. Hmmm i miss my car. I think I might ride it tomorrow.

Jazz, Em and Rose were already there. Before Edward has time to sto the car, I get out and run to Jazz, in human speed of course.I jump in his arms as he catches my arond my waist.

'Alice, you have to make a scene on you first day.'He whispered in my ear quietly.

'OhJazz, you know you love me.'I said back off him.

'Only you Alice, only you.' Oh hes amazi-

'EMMETT!' He ruffled my hair! What the fuck! 'I am going to kill you!' I screeched as Edward finally arrived with us.

I run around my family trying to get Em at normal speed but gez, pretending to be a human is hard stuff.

Hmmmm why does it feel like something will change this year.

_**James POV:**_

'Where's my money!' I yelled to these stupid people in front of me. Someone had taken my money and I was going to find them. Hunt them down. ' Where!' I yelled to one of the pathetic human in front of me. Haha he was shivering. Weak basted. I went over and bit him. Mhhhmmmmmmm ahhhhh. The taste of fresh blood. I need this. The slick and soft warmth flowing down my throat. I sucked him dry. Feeling his pulse stop underneath me. I could feel the eyes of the others, upon me. I let go of him for one second, stopping to say, 'Go and find who owns me my money, whoever does will get a reward. Get back to work!' I sucked the rest of him dry, not letting a single drop go. I promise myself I will get them back.

**A/N: Thank you to whoever read this! It means a lot! Please review, it would mean so much to me! Sorry if it was too short! And i'm sure there are many grammar mistakes! :) Have any questions just ask away! Love you all! xx**

**Baby Lamb**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters in my story.**

**A/N: **Ok so my exams are now over…. So YAY! That's means that my chapters will be coming quicker and will become more detailed. I'm very thankful for everyone who has given there time to read this! Hope you enjoy! Please review! :)

Chapter 2:

_**Bella's POV:**_

'Finally.' I puffed out. I had just ran to get to school in time, which took me 40 minutes I stood on the footpath outside of school and noticed something was out of the ordinary, there were two new cars that stood out. One was stunning red and shiny, while the other; mysterious, shiny and silver. They look ridiculously expensive. But the again what do I know. The only money that had ever touched my hands was the ten dollars, Charlie gave me for the groceries; a week. I would be dreaming to ever touch that much money. A second later the bell sounded, signalling that it was time to get our books before class started.

I rushed inside the hall and went to my locker. There were whispers and murmurs of a new family arriving. I think there names were the Cullen's or something. I took out my Biology, Math and Chemistry books from my bag and shoved them in my locker. As I was locking my lock I realised that the empty locker near mine had a lock on it. Maybe one of the new kids have the locker next to me .Dam I liked having space to get my stuff. I glanced at my watch that told me I only had around a minute left to get to English. Shit. Lucky I had the right books in my bag.

'Oh my god, Tanya. There are so fricken H O T! They are flawless. It's impossible As if you know them! I mean like, how? You have to give me proof or something!' I heard Jessica coming down the corridor.

Fuck my life. I need to get to class ASAP. If they see me I'm dead meat. Jessica and Tanya are the biggest bitches I have ever met. I walk away but not before hearing, 'Gez Jess. Calm down. It's not like your going to get any of them anyway. I mean all of them are already together and Eddikins is mine. He totally has a thing for me….' Gosh. Of course Tanya knows them. Beautiful people go with beautiful people, as ugly people go with ugly people. That's why I'm all alone. I left before they could find me.

I wish that these Cullen's never came here. Their just more people to have embarrass me and get a good punch in. I seriously don't know what this Eddikins as she calls him, sees in her. I mean she has no personality and is a stuck up snob that thrives on other people's pain. Then again who am I to talk? I'm just the ugly duckling.

I walked into English, just as class started. The only amazing class this year. No Tanya, Jess, Mike or, Eric. I get to spend time with Angela and work on my favourite novel, Withering Heights. I had read it a hundred times so it was to my advantage. Angela was the best friend anyone could ever have. She didn't care what others thought about her and always helped me after Tanya and her posse were done with me. I sat down next to her and asked her how her day was. This was the only time I felt close to normal. Yet, nothing was ever going to make me feel normal.

_**Edward's POV:**_

Jezz Alice really is crazy. She ran around us, as she was trying to get Emmett. –Man, now she's never going to be able to focus on her visions now- I heard Jasper in my head. Haha, sometimes I feel sorry for the kid. Rose gave me a look as she thought- Lets get outa here before we cause a scene, plus I really wanna catch-up with Tanya!- Gah she had to remind me of Tanya didn't she. Tanys and her were really close. Haha I guess cause there so alike. Bitchy and Selfish. Last time I saw her she thought we were going out because I let her drive to the movies in my car. She's so clueless. Rose, Jas and me left them, to there bickering.

We walked inside the front office. There was an old looking lady sitting at the desk. She looked up at us as we got closer, and I could tell she was stunned by our appearance. I cleared my throat trying to break her stare and said, 'Were new here, and we were wondering if we could have our and our other bothers and sisters locker number and our timetable.'

Once she got out of her trance, grabbed something from below her she said back in a polite voice, 'Oh sorry, umm sure here you all go. Please get this sighed as you leave each class signalling that this is you first day,' she said passing us over our documents,' If you need anything you know where I am.'

'Thank you.' I responded and looked at my data. Locker number: 137. First period: Math

We walked inside the back door of the school and we separated as we went to find our lockers. Suddenly my mind was crowded with – OMG! He is a SEXY BEAST! SHIT ASSS! I NEED TO GO TALK TO TANYA RIGHT NOW! I seriously don't believe that she knows him! Wait till she sees him! She will flip! Stuff Mike, when you have this sex god. Although then again maybe she does know him…. I mean she is really tall, skinny, beautiful…- I blocked her out and then my mind was filled with,- Ohmygod, HOTNESS- , -He's fine! I wouldn't mind him under me…- and other perverted thoughts.

I quickly block out all the voices and opened the empty locker and shoved all my books in. I got my books for first period and locked my locker. I walked around to find Alice and see how she was going. When I found her she was already talking to some shy girl. From her thoughts I could tell her name was Angela. I didn't walk up to them not wanting to interrupt their talk, and just watched the two of them interact. Alice was so good at being around humans it was unbelievable. If only I could be that close to a human. Breaking my trance, the bell went, making me jump. I realised that staring at them, maybe wasn't the best thing to do. So I took out the school map and stored it into my brain. **(A/N They has Photographic memory)**

Just as I was walking a couple of metres away from my classroom, I bumped into someone. I looked up and in front of me was Tanya. Shit. 'Oh my gosh! Eddikins! It's been too long! How are you, still single? I know our break up was hard. And plus who else would you rather date than me! OMG you have math too! Yay! We will sit together! Don't worry I will look after yo-' I cut her off before the whole town could hear her.

'Tanya, calm down. You're screaming. I told you, we never went out, get that in your head. Now sitting with you would be lovely but don't think that I'm pulling a move on your or anything. Remember what I said last time.' I said trying to remember to act polite.I opened the door hastily and I went inside the class with Tanya, as the other students started to pile in. The stares were so annoying. Its not like I'm the first new kid ever. Tanya introduced me to her friend Jess and Mike and some other fools. They were all worse than her.

The last thing I heard before I turned out was ' I wonder where Smella is today. That scum bag needs to be taught a lesson, plus I'm wearing my special belt today.' The girls laughed together. Mm I wonder who this Bells was. What a beautiful name.

_**Charlie's POV: **_

What dickheads. Slowing down when they see the cruiser. Pfft , as if I give a shit if they are driving above the speed limit. I mean, better for me. As I look through the window I notice my eyes blurring. What the fuck. I need to stock up again. That heroin that dude gave me was good shit. The dickhead thought that I would really give him 50,000 grand for that stuff. Haha what a dick head, as if he didn't count it. I couldn't see if the lights were changing orange or not.

Shit my heads throbbing. .Dun. My head was rocking. My head starting spinning. I lost control of the car. The car started to spin around in circles. I felt a large pressure on my chest and then all I saw was darkness.

_**James POV:**_

Jez this guy is the one who stole from me. He looks like a stupid wanker. How did he trick Laurent? Hmmm maybe I need a new dealer. I went up two smell him. Hmmmmm Heroin and beer. Typical. It will be fun getting answers from him.

I stated to poke him and kick. I was getting impatient. Maybe I should have left him to die when he drove the car on the pathway.

'WAKE UP!' I yelled. I grab him by his collar and throw him across the room. Finally the basterd wakes up.

_**Charlie's POV: **_

Where was I? I felt my arm and back wither in pain. I felt like I had been thrown across a room. I opened my eyes and looked around. I noticed that there was a man looking at me. My eyes were still blurry so I couldn't tell if I knew him or not. I blink clearing my eyes and I only notice one thing. His eyes were bright red. I back away as quickly as I can. He started to creep forward.

'What do you want! HELP! ' I yelled even though I knew no one would hear. The room was tiny and there were no sings of windows, only a closed door.

My back hit the wall and he was a footstep away from me. I could see his eyes gazing into mine evilly. His mouth smiling. What are those? In the dark light I could see a faint outline of a sharp tooth. Abnormally sharp. Then my headache came back with a painful amount of force. I started to grip the back of my head.

'You stole from me! Did you really think you could get away from me.' What is he talking about? Stea- Oh shit. The heroin. How did he find me? Well he does look like the fucken devil. Think.

He bent down giving my better view of his eyes. Life.

*Faint*

_**James POV:**_

Seriously? Weak human. Fainting. Hmmmm maybe I should suck him. He looks like shit blood. Beh I think I should. I mean I have nothing else to do with him.

'Victoria, come here and poor some water on him. If he doesn't wake up, I'm killing him.' She did as I said and he woke up. 'You faint again I will kill you. Now tell me why I shouldn't kill you this instant you fool. 'He shook his head and looked up fearfully. 'Talk before I kill you.'

'What are you?' He asked fearfully. Shaking his head like a possessed ragdoll. Fuck this nice shit. I grabbed him by the neck and leaned him against the wall.

'That doesn't matter.'

'I HAVE A FAIMLY!' He shouted suddenly. Haha back idea.

'Are you offering now?' I responded back smugly.

'Take her and leave me please! I didn't mean to rip you off the other day! Just let me go and you can take her!'

'Why would I want your wife? Give me something better.' What a selfish human he was, offering his wife.

'No she's not my wife! She's my daughter… please take her… she will do anything you ask…' He pleaded. I squeezed the hand around his neck tighter.

'Ahhhhhh, tell me about her.' I asked intrigued by the thought of a younger girl.

'She will do anything you ask, she is loyal…. Ah she is…. She is…' He said as fast as he could.

'Boring. Hurry up I don't have all day.' I said about to snap his neck. He looked as if he suddenly had a thought.

'SHES PURE. A VIRGIN. ALTHOUGH SHE HAS ENOUGH SKILL TO SATISFY YOU NEEDS.' Suddenly I let go of his neck.

I walked away. Deep in thought. Hmmmmm I would love to have a new pet. After Bree I need someone to break in. Hmmmm pure. What a nice thought. Maybe I should look into this and see if his lying. Nah he wouldn't cross me again. He's to petrified. 'Bring her to me tomorrow morning. Meet me at 30 Summers road. With the girl. If you fail to do so. Your dead.'

I left without a second word, leaving it to victoria to lead him out. Hmm virgin. What an intriguing thought.

_**Bella's POV:**_

Lunchtime. Fun. Sitting by myself, staving, and worrying that Tanya will come and find me. Fun. Everyday I sit in different spots. One days it's the garden, the next an empty classroom, or the cleaners cupboard or the toilets. Today it was the toilets. Angela invites me to come sit with her in the cafeteria although if I sat in there Tanya would embarrass me and I will become mortified. No one knows what she does to me, except Jess and I want it to stay that way. I sat on the toilet seat with the lid closed and pulled out my bio homework. This was me. Boring plain me.

It took me about 20 minutes to finish it and then I sat there reading the graffiti on the walls. Hmmm some were really weird drawings. Then I heard the door to the toilets open and then Jess's voice. 'Haha Edward totally is in love with you. I can't believe he was so obvious with his flirting. I'm sure he's gonna be great in bed.'

Then Tanya's haunting voice came, 'I know yeah. Although why do you think that I don't know what he's like in bed?' She giggled with some lip smaking. Oh god. Now I have to hear about her Sex life. As if someone had sex with her. Wouldn't her stupid squeals turn them off? Eww….

'Oh my god, you and Eddie totally did it didn't you. Shit! How was he?' Jess asked. I tried to keep as quiet as I could, I didnt want them to find me.

'Well, he was such a romantic. Candles and all. He's dick was like soo- what the fuck?' She suddenly stopped and about 10 seconds after, the door bust open. Shit . I looked at them like a deer caught in headlights.

Then the torture began.

_**Edward's POV:**_

The first 4 periods were so boring. All I could think about was this mysterious Bella. It was finally lunchtime. I walked away from my locker and into the cafeteria. Maybe I should go to the Guys toilets just to be human like. Nah im sure that no-one will notice. Unless someone is stalking me. I had my IPod in my ears and a new song started to play. Ahhh Ellie Goulding . How amazing she was. **(A/N: I SERIOUSLY LOVE HER! GO LISTEN TO HER SONGS! ) **I love lights. My guilty pleasure. I saw my family in the corner at table. Thank God the thoughts weren't as hard as this morning. Although there were still the occasional –He's sooo hot.- or the, -I want a 4 some will those guys.- Eww Seriously . Have some self –respect. How this world has changed.

As I reached the table they all started laughing silently. 'What?' I asked.

'Behind you.' Said Emmett as if he was going to burst any time soon. I tried reading their mind but they were all thinking the alphabet.

I sat down and turned my head to see what they were talking about. Tanya. Wearing the shortest pink shirt ever made with a boob tube, hardly holding her fake boobs. Gosh. On her hip was Jessica.

-Before we get interrupted, I just wanted to let you know that I can feel that something good is going to happen. Oh and good luck- Alice's thoughts swelled through my head.

'Hi Eddie, how are you?' She said pulling up a chair and sitting next to me and running her hands through my hair. A light growl rumbled through my chest. Nobody touched the hair. It was hard enough getting it this tame. I took her hand out of my hair and put it by her side. Jess was sitting next to Emmett and Rose was getting protective.

'Oh Eddie, you wanna hold my hand, go ahead baby.' She said. Holding on tight to my hand , not letting go.

'Tanya, get this losers hand of my Emmie. Before I rip her head off.' Rose whispered in Vampire speed.

'Oh, don't worry about her. She's harmless.' Rosalie growled.

'Tanya, let me go. Before I cause a scene. I know our family's are on friendly terms but I don't know how long I can last with this.' I said fast enough for her and my family to hear only.

'Oh Eddie calm down. I know your just frustrated,' She said with a wink, 'but don't worry that will be relieved soon, baby. Come on Jess and Rose, we need to talk about what were going to waer to the prom and we have some catching up to do Rose.' She said as she let go of me.

Finally they left and I was free of her clasps.

'That chicks weird dude.' Em said.

'You think.' I said with a sigh.

'Oh, by the way in Biology there working with blood. So you cant go to class. You have to ditch of first day.' Alice said. Guess I was going to have a mini party in my car.

After we talked for a while about how our first day was the bell went and I went out side to my car. Turned everything out by listening to my music.

_**Bella's POV:**_

Pain ran though my legs as the blood started to dry. I tried getting up by holing onto the toilet seat, although the burns on my hands were killing mw. I grabbed my bag ignoring the pain and grabbed my kit. I disinfected the cuts and wiped away the blood. Thank god this was a quick session. I stopped for a second just stopping to look at all the scars. They were all over me. Covering my body. Disgusting and horrific. No one would ever look at me again. I shoved on heaps make up on my face to cover the fresh bruises. They were still there although not as obvious as before. I looked like a cake but I needed it to appear as normal as possible.

I went quickly left the bathroom to get to biology, not needing to go to my locker as I already had my books in my bag. I looked down on the way there as, I didn't want to see everyone's stares. I was known as the freak. The nerd. The fattass. The whore. And apparently I had some STD.

In class we did Blood Typing. As much as blood affected me it was good practice. I couldn't handle the smell of blood but I had gotten better after Charlie's beatings. Hmmmm none of my classes had any of the new kids. Odd. It was funny because the lab was the furthest away from the parking lot, where the Gym was so I had to walk far. (**A/N Hence why Edward cant smell the blood.)** When biology was over we were off to gym. The worst class of the century. One I was the clumsiest person you will ever meet. Two people spy on you getting changed and three was that I was in too much pain to do anything.

I ran quickly inside the change rooms and went in a toilet cubicle. I didn't want anyone to see my body. Lucky no one was here yet. I got changed and went out of the toilet. Tanya was there getting changed and said,'Gezz Smella, put you belly away. This isn't Whores with , lose some weight. You ugly duckling.' I looked down at her beautiful body and was so envious of her. I walked away and got as far away from her as possible. I looked down and I could see what she was talking about. I had this massive bulge just below my ribs. I need to cut down on my eating. Maybe 50 grams of rice was too much a day? As soon as I walked outside of the change rooms and went into the gym a short stunning girl came up to me. Wow. I had never seen her before in my life. She was amazing. Her eyes were golden and dazzling. Must be from the new family.

'Hi, I'm Alice! Don't worry about Tanya. She's a bitch sometimes. Don't listen to her. You're beautiful. What's your name?' I cant believe that this angel was talking to me. I was so shocked. What is she doing? If anyone see her talking to me she's going to got to the bottom of the school.

'Be-Bella.' I looked down quickly. Not wanted to breath on this beauty.

'Well it was nice meeting you Bella. Maybe we can be friends? Gotta go back to my boyfriend, his waiting for me! Love ya.' She was crazy. She skipped over to another beautiful boy and they started talking lovingly. I looked away and the gym teacher started talking.

What had just happened? Someone just called Tanya a bitch. Then said they loved me. Someone wanted to become my friend? Wtf?

Maybe this was all a joke or something.

_**Third POV:**_

Jasper could sense that there was something strange about Bella. They way that when she walked she was in pain. When she talked she was in pain. It was as if even breathing was painful to her.

'Alice, what happened with that girl? I can sense that she's not in a good mental state.' Jasper whispered to Alice.

'I have a feeling that Tanya isn't being as friendly as she should be with her. Her name is Bella. And she's a lovely girl. Although your right. Something is wrong. But don't worry, I will try figure this out Jasper.'

'Hmmmm Alice. You always see the good. That's why I love you.

'Aww Jazzy! I love you too. But one day me and Bella will be Bffs and go shopping and trust me I know she's a real beauty….'

Jasper continued to listen to Alice as she talked about the future but his mind was still always on Bella.

**A/N: Sorry it took awhile! I wrote 3 different pathways for this chapter! But decided that this would be the best one, even though its less detailed. Hope you all liked it! Edward and Bella have been on the other side of school and none of then have seen or smelt each other yet. Although next chapter, THEY MEET! YAY! Well sorta. You have to wait and see! Also as you see when I am writing about Tanya, I dint write what happens with them becomes its so traumatic for Bella that she has to realise it later. Now, btw I have no more exam and school is nearly over so that means I'm going to be able to right more often! YAY! So every second day there should be a new chapter! XX LOVE you all! Please review! It would mean a lot! XX GAH I LOVE YOU! tell me what you think.**


End file.
